


Yvonne Strahovski vs Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked) - Rematch

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Catfight, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexfight, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Yvonne Strahovski accepts an offer for a photoshoot, however she doesn't know what kind of photoshoot it's going to be. In the dressing room she meets an old rival and things get nasty.





	Yvonne Strahovski vs Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked) - Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the poll: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=67793.0

**Yvonne Strahovski vs Alexandra Granberg (Starfucked) - Rematch**

 

****

 

Yvonne enters the studio she was invited to a few days ago. She was asked to do a photoshoot together with another person for a new clothing line. She didn’t know exactly what kind of clothing it would be. She didn’t have anything to do the coming months, so Yvonne decided to accept their offer.

 

She is greeted by a girl who works at the studio and immediately tells Yvonne where her dressing room is located. The girl asks if Yvonne requires help finding it, but the blonde Australian assures the girl that she should be able to find it. The directions the girl gave her weren’t that difficult. Yvonne walks down the hall and takes a right turn. She opens the door leading to the dressing rooms.

 

Alexandra arrived at the studio before Yvonne and she was also invited to do the photoshoot. She was told that she would be wearing a new collection of dominatrix outfits and that she would be posing together with a woman wearing a new collection of slave outfits. This got Alexandra very excited and she wondered who her slave would be. She was hoping that the woman would be a submissive in real life as well and that maybe they could take it to the dressing room after the photoshoot.

 

Alexandra undressed herself and walks around naked in her dressing room. She admires her body in the mirror and cups her rather large breasts. She turns around and gives her own ass a playful slap. She looks at the rack with the collection of dominatrix outfits and casually walks towards them. She slowly browses through them and she can’t wait to test them all out. Alexandra grabs an outfit from the rack, it’s an outfit containing out of leather straps that encircle her breasts, but leave them nude. In the center a strap runs down from just below her breasts to her crotch. The straps are connected with each other by metal rings. Her pussy has two straps on each side, but they don’t cover up her sex. Just above her pussy a massive 12 inch black strap-on is attached to the outfit. Alexandra grabs the dildo with her right hand and strokes it a few times. The outfit doesn’t cover up a lot of flesh, but Alexandra seems pleased with it. She grabs a pair of long leather boots that should be paired with the outfit.

 

Alexandra lowers her back and slides her right foot into the boot. Her leg fits perfectly into the boot that passes her knee. She bends her leg a few times and the boot bends without a problem. The moment she bends down to put on the left boot, she hears someone grabbing the knob of the door. Slowly the door moves and Alexandra’s left foot slides into the boot. She turns around to see who is opening the door. Alexandra can’t believe who is standing in the doorway. It’s the Aussie who she beat and fucked a few months ago. A grin appears on her face and she greets the stunned blonde. “Greetings Yvonne.”

 

Yvonne is standing frozen in the doorway, as she watches Alexandra turn around, showing of her dominatrix outfit. Her eyes travel down Alexandra’s body until they reach the massive 12 inch black dildo hanging between Alexandra’s legs. Yvonne can’t believe how big it is and Alexandra gently rubs it, knowing that Yvonne’s eyes are locked on it. The goth greets her and Yvonne snaps out of her trance. “What the fuck is going on?!” Yvonne responds still a bit confused by the entire situation.

 

“Didn’t they inform you? You are going to be my slave for the shoot and after the shoot.” Alexandra devilishly says to Yvonne. The goth takes a few steps towards the blonde.

 

Yvonne’s confusion has disappeared and rage has taken it’s place. She slams the door shut behind her and walks into the room with her chest forward. “Do you really think I am going to be your slave? You fucking crazy bitch!”

 

Alexandra isn’t impressed by Yvonne tantrum and meets her half way in the room. She pushes her breasts against Yvonne’s smaller boobs and they stare into each other’s eyes. Alexandra can see the rage in the blonde’s eyes and she can’t wait to fuck her into submission once again. The blonde pushes her chest forward, but Alexandra’s breasts don’t move at all. They easily dominate the blonde’s smaller breasts and a groan slips out of the Aussie’s mouth.

 

Yvonne quickly realizes that she isn’t going to beat Alexandra like this and she takes a step back. Her fist soars through the air towards the goth’s head. Her fist passes the goth’s head, as it moves to the side in time. Yvonne retracts her fist rapidly and sends her other fist towards Alexandra’s head. This time the dominatrix isn’t fast enough and the blonde’s fist smacks against the side of her head. Yvonne continues to jab at Alexandra’s head and forces the goth to move back. Yvonne doesn’t hit a lot of her jabs and she stops for a moment to catch her breath.

 

Alexandra uses the moment to turn the tables on the blonde and she launches a right fist straight at Yvonne’s face. The Aussie avoids the first attack, but Alexandra’s left fist hits its mark. Yvonne’s head snaps back due to the force from the impact. Alexandra’s right fist is already back in the air towards Yvonne’s face and as Yvonne’s head returns back to its original position, it gets slammed backwards again. Alexandra rains down a flurry of jabs into Yvonne’s face and the blonde desperately tries to defend her face from further damage.

 

Yvonne tries to dodge the jabs from Alexandra, but her opponent is fast enough to keep hitting her jabs. Things are already looking horrible for her and she still remembers clearly what happened last time Alexandra beat her up. Her arms are starting to ache and it get tougher and tougher to keep them in front of her face. Yvonne attempts to increase to the distance between them by hopping backwards. The goth however wants nothing of it and rushes back into striking distance. Yvonne awaits her rival and swings her right fist at Alexandra. However the dominatrix does the same and they hit each other in the face at the same time.

 

Alexandra is the first to recover from the blow and she grabs Yvonne by the hair. The blonde is bend and is rubbing her sore face. Alexandra yanks her head up and slams her right fist into Yvonne’s face. Yvonne lets out a loud cry, but it gets muffled by another fist slamming into her face. Alexandra pulls the blonde’s head back and this time slams her elbow into the blonde’s bruised face. Yvonne almost drops to the floor, but Alexandra prevents her from falling by pulling really hard on her hair. Yvonne can feel the hair almost being torn from her scalp, but luckily for her it remains in place.

 

“What’s the matter blondie?” Alexandra taunts while she forces Yvonne’s face up, so that she can look her rival into the eyes. She can’t help but laugh, as she notices the tears forming in Yvonne’s eyes.

 

Yvonne wants to nothing more than to kill that bitch, but she knows it’s almost over already. “No more please…” Yvonne begs with tears swelling in her eyes.

 

“Awww… poor baby… you really think this is over?” Alexandra says with a wicked smile. She slams her fist back into Yvonne’s face and tosses her on the floor like a ragdoll.

 

Yvonne lands hard on the floor and her head is spinning. She is lying on her stomach on the floor barely conscious. She can see the door in front of her, at least she thinks it’s the door. Yvonne tries to crawl to the door and Alexandra watches her making her way to the door. She can hear the goth slowly walking towards her.

 

“Do you really think you are getting out of this?” Alexandra takes a step towards Yvonne and is now only two steps away from the blonde. “You fucking slut, you should have just behaved from the start.” She takes the last two steps and plants her right foot on Yvonne’s back, pushing the Aussie against the floor.

 

Yvonne whimpers underneath the dominatrix’s foot and she tries to push herself back onto all fours. However Alexandra keeps her pinned against the floor and she can hear the goth bending down. “Please let me go.” Yvonne begs her rival.

 

“Stop squirming slave!” Alexandra grabs Yvonne’s hair and pulls her head up next to hers. “You are going to be a good submissive slave from now on!” Alexandra waits for Yvonne to respond, but all the blonde does is squirm. “Fine I take that as a yes.” The dominatrix drops down on Yvonne’s back, planting both her knees into it. Yvonne lets out a loud scream. Alexandra moves her hands below Yvonne’s waist and unbuckles the blonde’s jeans. Yvonne doesn’t resist, as she pulls down the jeans. The jeans are being stopped by her shoes and Alexandra quickly removes them and finally pulls away the jeans from the blonde’s legs. Yvonne’s shirt is the next thing Alexandra removes, leaving only Yvonne’s bra and panties on her body. Alexandra admires the lacy lingerie that Yvonne is wearing.

 

“I must admit you have a good taste, when it comes to slutty lingerie.” With a single motion she unclips Yvonne’s bra and pulls it away from underneath her torso. “I think I will keep these.” She says with Yvonne’s bra dangling from her fingers. She turns around on Yvonne’s back and places her right index finger on the blonde’s panties. She gently begins to rub the fabric over Yvonne’s pussy. A soft moan escapes from Yvonne’s lips, as Alexandra teases her sex.

 

“You like this don’t you?” Alexandra comments while moving her finger up and down the Aussie’s cunt. Yvonne answers with a long moan and her panties are starting to show a wet spot. “Look at you… already getting wet.” She pushes the fabric into Yvonne’s pussy and begins to finger the blonde. Another loud moan emerges from Yvonne’s mouth. Alexandra only fingers the Aussie for a couple of second. She removes her finger from the blonde’s panties and grabs the top of her panties with both hands. She slowly pulls them down the Aussie’s legs. She waves the panties in the air and turns around on Yvonne’s back.

 

She lowers herself on top of Yvonne, planting her boobs on the Aussie’s back. Her head is next to Yvonne’s head and she moves her right hand in front of Yvonne’s face. She pushes the panties underneath Yvonne’s nose. “Smell them slave.” She whispers into Yvonne’s ear. Yvonne takes a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the scent of her wet sex. “Enjoying the scent slut?” Yvonne responds by sniffing her own panties again. Alexandra allows Yvonne to sniff them a few more times, before forcing them into the Aussie’s mouth. Yvonne tries to protest, but her own panties muffle her screams.

 

Alexandra slides down Yvonne’s body until her cock rests on Yvonne’s ass. She grabs her cock with her right hand and slaps Yvonne’s ass with it a few times. The blonde lets out a few yelps, as her ass gets spanked by the cock. Alexandra releases her cock and places her hands on the Aussie’s ass cheeks. She parts the ass cheeks with her hands, revealing Yvonne’s tight pucker. Her hands travel down towards Yvonne’s tight hole. She places her thumbs on it and begins to circle her thumb on Yvonne’s anus.

 

Yvonne forgets all about trying to escape, because of the way Alexandra plays with her anus. The dominatrix really knows how to turn her on and she doesn’t resist any more at all. Alexandra’s thumbs are slowly parting her tight anus and the rubbing gets her really going. She can feel the cock bumping against her backdoor, but it’s not entering her just yet. Another lewd moan slips from her mouth, as Alexandra inserts her right thumb into her anus.

 

“That’s it baby, moan for your mistress.” Her thumb moves in deeper and deeper into Yvonne’s anus. “Hearing you moan like this makes your mistress really proud, unfortunately we are running out of time.” Alexandra pulls her thumb out of Yvonne’s asshole and places the head of her cock against it. She gathers some saliva in her mouth and lets it drip on Yvonne’s tight hole.

 

Without a warning she pushes a third of her cock inside Yvonne’s anus. The blonde lets out a loud moan, as her ass gets invaded. “Fuck you’re so tight, I can’t believe your ass recovered so well from our last session.” Alexandra comments a bit disappointed, because she wasn’t able to push the entire cock inside.

 

Alexandra shifts her body a bit, so that she can exert more force. She pulls the cock out a bit, leaving only the head inside Yvonne’s anus. With her right hand she grabs Yvonne’s hair, pulling her head back.

 

“This is going to hurt baby.” Alexandra whispers into Yvonne’s ear.

 

With a powerful thrust she pushes her cock all the way inside Yvonne’s anus. The blonde lets out an ear deafening scream, as her asshole gets ripped open by the massive 12 inch black cock.

 

“AHHH!!!... SO FUCKING BIG!!!” Yvonne yells out, as Alexandra’s cock destroys her ass.

 

Alexandra begins to roughly fuck the blonde Aussie into submission, not caring one bit about Yvonne’s comfort. She just wants to ruin the blonde and show her that she is a submissive little bitch. Her cock rips through Yvonne’s ass over and over again with a rapid pace. Yvonne is yelling and screaming uncomprehendingly, as her mind is torn between pleasure and pain. Alexandra’s hips are pounding against Yvonne’s ass cheeks and it can clearly be heard inside the room. The goth is fucking the blonde harder than before. Giving the lack of time she has before the photoshoot begins, she is making sure that the blonde is well and truly fucked. Making it completely clear to her that she is her fucking slave.

 

Yvonne feels the dominatrix’s left hand sliding underneath her chin. Alexandra lets her body rest on top of hers. Alexandra’s cock doesn’t move out as far as before, but this new position does allow Alexandra to fuck her even harder. Her head gets roughly pulled back further and her spine bends painfully. From the corner of her eyes, she can see the triumph on Alexandra’s face. The dominatrix knows that she is breaking her and with a loud cry Yvonne has an intense orgasm.

 

“OH FUCK I AM CUMMING!!!”

 

Yvonne hopes that Alexandra pulls out of her cock, but the goth keeps ramming all 12 inches inside her. She doesn’t get a moment to recover from her orgasm and the continues jackhammering has her on the verge of a second orgasm. Several more mighty thrusts from Alexandra’s hips follow in rapid succession. Yvonne can no longer hold her second orgasm back and this time her pussy squirts. Her juices soaking the floor beneath her. Some of the juices bounce back in the air, coating Alexandra’s legs with her cum.

 

The dominatrix can feel her legs getting wet from Yvonne’s squirting pussy. “That’s it slave, squirt for me bitch!”

 

Alexandra looks up at the clock and notices that she is running out of time. She doubles her efforts and has the blonde moaning loudly again in no time. She wants to rip a third orgasm out of the blonde celebrity. Her hips are slamming against Yvonne’s ass cheeks. Her cock is pumping in and out of the Aussie’s asshole. She is groaning into Yvonne’s ear. Their bodies are covered in sweat from the extreme rough fucking. It has been a while since she fucked someone this hard.

 

Alexandra ceases her assault on Yvonne’s ass for a moment. She shifts Yvonne’s body a bit and pulls her up. They are both sitting on their knees with their spines straight. The dominatrix forces Yvonne’s legs apart giving her perfect excess to the blonde’s soaking wet cunt. Her cock is still stuffed all the way in Yvonne’s ass. Alexandra runs her tongue up Yvonne’s sweaty neck. The salt makes Yvonne’s skin taste even better. Her left hand travels across Yvonne’s body. She roughly squeezes the blonde’s small boobs, making the blonde squeal. She lets go of the blonde’s worthless tits and grabs Yvonne’s throat. She squeezes it tightly choking her rival. Yvonne’s face turns red and she begins to gasp for air. Alexandra loosens her hold and the blonde starts coughing

 

While Yvonne is gasping for air, her right hand moves down towards the blonde’s pussy. She gives it a few slaps and juices fly through the air. Her hips begin to move again, slapping hard against Yvonne’s ass cheeks. Yvonne immediately begins to scream and moan once more. Her ass being brutally fucked by Alexandra, the goth’s right hand harshly rubbing her clit and pussy. Their bodies shaking from every thrust and both moaning and groaning loudly. Alexandra continues to pound Yvonne’s ass harder and harder. She can feel her pussy getting even wetter than before. She knows it won’t take long for Yvonne to explode again. Her hips slamming against Yvonne’s ass cheeks, causing them to turn red.

 

The moment Alexandra pinches her clitoris, Yvonne begins to scream loudly and her body starts to spasm. Her third orgasm surges through her body, making her pussy squirt like a fountain. Her juices shooting out of her pussy, coating the floor, her thighs and Alexandra’s right hand. Alexandra almost goes deaf from the loud screams and moans from the blonde Aussie. Yvonne drops to the floor, her hands landing in her own puddle of cum. Her sweat soaked hair hanging down in the pool of juices. She is breathing heavy, exhausted from being fucked so brutally. She can feel Alexandra’s cock slipping out of her ass, leaving a giant empty void behind. Two hands are gripping her ass cheeks and she knows Alexandra is admiring her gaping asshole.

 

“Oh my look at this, it’s fucking perfect or should I say fucked perfectly?.” Alexandra says while she watches Yvonne’s asshole gape.

 

Alexandra releases Yvonne’s ass cheeks and gives her ass a hard slap with her right hand. Yvonne falls down with her face into her own cum. Her arms weren’t able to support her weight, while her ass got spanked.

 

“Such a hungry dirty slut, you wanted to taste your own cum?” Alexandra moves next to Yvonne, lowering her head so that her mouth is next to Yvonne’s ear.

 

“Lick!” Alexandra commands her slave.

 

Yvonne sticks out her tongue and begins to lick her own cum from the floor.

 

“Good girl, you just keep licking while I get your outfit.” Alexandra says while she walks towards the rack of slave outfits.

 

In the studio the girl who greeted Yvonne is waiting for the two women. The photoshoot should have already started, but she heard what was going on in the dressing room. She doesn’t have to wait too long for the mistress and the slave to arrive. Alexandra is walking in front in her dominatrix outfit. Her cock is still glistering from Yvonne’s juices. She has a leash in her right hand and behind her is Yvonne Strahovski crawling on all fours. Yvonne is wearing a skimpy slave outfit and the leash is attached to a collar around her neck.

 

“Wow you two look amazing, I hope you two enjoyed your time in the dressing room?” The girl looks down at Alexandra’s strap-on. “I guess that thing answers my questions.” She says while pointing at the juice covered cock.

 

“I think we are ready to start Miss.” The girl shouts and a door to the right opens.

 

Charlize Theron enters the room and she laughs at Yvonne. “Finally accepting your place Yvonne?”

 

Yvonne doesn’t respond and Alexandra suddenly tugs on the leash. “I believe Miss Theron asked you a question slave.”

 

“Ye… yes Mistress.” Yvonne obediently responds.

 

“Wonderful this went even better than I planned. Let’s get this party started shall we?” Charlize walks to one of the chairs in the room and sits down.

 

Alexandra guides Yvonne to their spot and the girl with the camera begins to take several shots of them in different poses.

 

_“I will get you for this Charlize!”_ Yvonne burns with rage inside.

 


End file.
